Getting caught
by LadyGlee
Summary: Marley est en colère, très en colère. Ryder l'a blessée sans le vouloir. Il veut lui donner une explication. Mais que dire quand lui-même n'a pas les réponses ?


- Marley ! Attends ! cria Ryder alors que la jeune fille s'enfuyait déjà dans le couloir.

- Laisse-la, dit une voix derrière lui. Il faut qu'elle se calme.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle aille raconter à tout le monde ce qu'elle a vu. Ce serait la fin... déclara le jeune homme affolé.

- Tu la connais, rassura l'autre personne. Elle ne fera pas une chose pareille.

- Oui mais elle est blessée. Cela risque de la mener à faire des choses qu'elle regrettera. Il faut que je lui parle, annonça Ryder en quittant la pièce.

L'autre individu voulut répliquer mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme était déjà parti.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Ryder marchait dans le couloir sans trop savoir où chercher. La panique lui tenaillait le ventre et il peinait à réfléchir. La pire chose était arrivée: il venait de trahir son amie. Ou plus exactement sa petite-amie. Marley et lui se fréquentaient depuis près de deux semaines et jamais il n'avait pensé qu'une telle chose se produirait. Lui-même se demandait d'ailleurs comment c'était possible. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, qu'il lui explique. Mais quelle explication donner quand lui-même ne savait comment un événement aussi inattendu avait pu se produire. Il était perdu, totalement noyé sous un flot d'émotions contradictoires.

Alors qu'il passait devant la salle de chant, il entendit des sanglots. Il regarda par la vitre de la porte et observa Marley effondrée sur une chaise. Il détestait savoir que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état. Il pénétra dans la pièce discrètement avant de refermer la porte pour s'assurer que leur conversation resterait à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Marley, commença-t-il doucement en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Va t'en. Je ne veux pas te voir, éructa-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un beau salaud !

Ses yeux le foudroyaient et les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler. La colère avait pris le dessus.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? J'avais confiance en toi... Toutes tes belles paroles sur la confiance et l'amour... Tout ça pour me poignarder dans le dos.

Ryder la laissa déverser toute sa haine et son chagrin. Il savait qu'il l'avait trahi et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour lui pardonner. La seule chose qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat s'était s'excuser et essayer de lui expliquer. La tirade de Marley prit fin. Elle se rassit, le fixa et attendit qu'il réagisse.

- Je sais que je t'ai blessé et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire comment c'est arrivé mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et...

- Tu ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ? l'interrompit-elle. Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu ne sais pas comment TA langue s'est retrouvée dans la bouche de Jake ? Pas à moi Ryder ! En plus vous aviez l'air de prendre votre pied !

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est complètement...

- Complètement quoi ? Faux ? Mais bien sûr ! J'ai eu largement le temps de TE voir plaquer contre le mur des coulisses de l'auditorium avec Jake passant fougueusement ses doigts dans TES cheveux. Oh puis j'ai pu voir aussi TES mains se perdre dans le dos de Jake. Alors ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas plu ! Je pense même que ce n'était pas votre premier baiser...

Ryder baissa les yeux honteux. Marley avait raison pour tout : le plaisir qu'il avait pris et le fait que ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. Il se tut fixant intensément le carrelage. Il aurait aimé disparaître, là, tout de suite. Mais il était coincé. Marley le dévisageait ahurie par ce silence révélateur. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas pour tenter de rassembler ses esprits. L'image de Jake et Ryder collés l'un contre l'autre s'embrassant passionnément ne la quittait pas. L'homme qu'elle pensait connaître et aimer se révélait sous un autre jour.

- J'ai raison hein ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de capter le regard de Ryder. Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés. Quand ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? questionna-t-il en retour.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. Avant ou après être sorti avec moi ?

- Lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Kitty, murmura le jeune homme sans la regarder. Il y a trois jours.

Marley fit alors le lien entre les derniers événements.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi depuis cette soirée.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Ryder.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne me prenais plus la main et que tu m'embrassais du bout des lèvres ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé ?

Ryder s'était assis, complètement déboussolé. Il n'avait pas remarqué son propre changement de comportement. Certes il était préoccupé depuis la fête mais il ne pensait pas que ça avait eu un tel impact sur sa vie. Marley le rejoignit. Sa colère s'était dissipée en voyant le visage de son ami se décomposer au fil de la conversation.

- Il n'y avait rien à raconter. On avait bu, on en est venu aux mains et je ne sais pas de quelle manière on s'est retrouvé plaqué l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser. J'ai l'alcool mauvais, Jake aussi, ça a dérapé...C'est tout. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Rien à ajouter ? Et dans les coulisses ? Vous n'étiez pas ivres si je ne m'abuse.

Elle avait totalement raison. L'alcool n'y était pour rien. Il se repassa la scène pour tenter de comprendre.

**OooOooOooOooO**

_Flash-back_

_Ryder était dans les coulisses de l'auditorium. C'était le lieu qu'il préférait pour répéter. De cette manière personne ne pouvait l'observait se débattre avec une chorégraphie ou les paroles d'une chanson. Dans le fond il était timide et détestait que l'on se rende compte de ses failles. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il marmonnait les paroles d'une chanson bougeant de temps en temps les pieds. Puis, avant qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre, une main vint s'abattre sur sa joue avec violence. Jake venait de lui asséner une gifle mémorable._

_- Non mais ça va pas ! cria Ryder en le repoussant vivement._

_- Ça c'est pour l'autre soir. Et ça c'est pour si l'envie de recommencer te prenait._

_Il accompagna sa parole d'une gifle qui fut interceptée en vol par Ryder. _

_- Trois jours que tu ne me parles pas, que tu m'évites tout ça à cause d'un stupide baiser alors qu'on était complètement bourré. Et là monsieur décide de venir me gifler ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Jake ? On était ivre, on a perdu le contrôle de nos hormones c'est tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois et encore moins la dernière ! C'est tombé sur toi, désolé ! Et puis pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? Hein ? Il faut être deux pour échanger un baiser. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !_

_Tout en parlant, Ryder poussait de rage son ami. Il tournait, retournait et re-retournait dans sa tête la scène du baiser à la fête de Kitty. Il avait beau se dire que l'alcool avait joué un rôle prédominant, il était troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Jake à son tour le poussa pour le faire reculer. Ryder n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il se retrouva bientôt plaquer contre le mur, le corps de Jake presque entièrement collé au sien. Le regard de braise du jeune Puckerman déclencha un frisson chez son ami. _

_- Tu comptes me passer à tabac ? demanda Ryder. Parce que si c'est le cas je ne riposterai pas._

_Jake arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que le jeune homme voulait dire._

_- Vas-y ! Frappe-moi si ça te fait plaisir, si ça soulage ta conscience ! Ça me fera peut-être arrêter de penser à toi et à ce stupide baiser ! Vas-y je suis tout à toi !_

_Les derniers mots sonnèrent bizarrement. Le sens était ambigu compte tenu de la situation. Jake ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses pensées étaient confuses, la dernière phrase prononcée par Ryder avait provoqué un désordre indescriptible dans son esprit. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger, leur corps toujours plaqués l'un contre l'autre, leur visage séparés par d'infimes centimètres. La tension était palpable, le silence pesant. Leur souffle continuait de s'accélérer caressant chaudement le visage de l'autre. Le regard de Jake descendit jusqu'aux lèvres de Ryder. Ce dernier avait suivi le mouvement des yeux de son ami. Il rougit en constatant que ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés sur sa bouche. Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur lèvres pour les humecter. La tentation était trop grande. Jake hypnotisé, s'approcha, rompant peu à peu l'espace entre leur visage. _

_- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? murmura Ryder._

_Comme seule réponse, Jake s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme. Il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux pendant que Ryder plaquait une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de Jake._

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

C'était dans cette position que Marley les avait surpris. Il ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Jake. C'était sûrement par vengeance mais en attendant Ryder était troublé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Ici la Terre pour Ryder ! Tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme sortant de sa rêverie. Tu disais ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que c'était dans les coulisses ? Parce que ce coup-ci, vous ne pouvez pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Demande à Jake. C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! Je pense qu'il voulait se venger de l'autre soir ou m'humilier, j'en sais rien !

- Quelle mauvaise foi !

Sur ces mots, Marley se leva et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ryder resta assis seul dans le noir pour repenser aux événements des derniers jours. Un souvenir de l'anniversaire de Kitty lui revint.

**OooOooOooOooO**

_Flash-back_

_Tous les New Directions étaient restés dormir chez Kitty. Ryder s'était réveillé dans une chambre, allongé sur un matelas gonflable. Il ne se souvenait pas de quelle manière il était arrivé là mais peu lui importait. La lumière du soleil perçait à travers les volets indiquant que la journée était bien entamée. Sa tête le lançait et ses yeux ne demandaient qu'une chose : se refermer. Il tenta de trouver une position confortable pour se rendormir mais découvrit avec stupeur qu'il n'était pas seul. Pire, il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Le peu de lumière lui permit de distinguer l'identité de cette personne : Jake. Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, le bras de Ryder entourant la taille du jeune homme. Il aurait voulu bouger mais le bras de Jake bloquant le sien empêchait tous mouvements. Le seul moyen était de le réveiller mais Ryder n'en eut pas le courage et se rendormit dans cette position embarrassante. Quand quelques heures plus tard il avait été réveillé par Kitty, Jake n'était plus là._

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Ça devait être pour cette raison que le jeune Puckerman avait voulu se venger. Il avait dû se sentir humilié en découvrant qu'il avait dormi dans les bras d'un homme et avait voulu lui rendre la pareille. Mais pourquoi ne pas venir lui en parler ? Ou tout simplement oublier ? Après tout, ce qui se passait en soirée restait en soirée ! Surtout quand l'alcool coulait à flot !

Mais Ryder non plus n'arrivait pas à effacer cette nuit de son esprit. Jake, le baiser... Cela le hantait et inconsciemment ça l'avait éloigné de Marley.

Ryder se leva brutalement et se mit à faire les cents pas à travers la salle. Pourquoi est-ce que Jake le troublait autant ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait l'effet que le jeune homme avait sur lui. Il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à ignorer cet effet. Il était même allé jusqu'à penser que ce n'était pas inhabituel pour un garçon d'en trouver un autre charmant. Toutefois depuis trois jours c'était plus fort. Il trouvait Jake attirant et séduisant. C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Tout ça à cause d'un baiser. Pourtant... Pourtant quand Jake avait pris possession de ses lèvres une heure plutôt, il avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, son corps frissonner de plaisir. Oui il avait aimé, oui il donnerait tout pour recommencer mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il tire un trait sur ce qui s'était passé. Non il n'aimait pas les hommes, il n'avait d'yeux que pour les filles depuis toujours alors ce n'est pas Jake qui allait faire changer ce qu'il était.

- Je te déteste Jake Puckerman ! hurla-t-il sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

- Et bien saches que c'est réciproque !

Ryder se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Jake se tenait adossé contre la porte fermé les bras croisés.

- Tu comptes encore me gifler ?

- Pour quelle raison est-ce que tu me détestes ? demanda le jeune homme éludant la question de Ryder. Moi j'ai de bonnes raisons de te détester mais toi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauté dessus complètement ivre ou qui t'ai pris dans mes bras en dormant.

- Donc j'étais dans le vrai... Si tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure c'était juste pour te venger de l'autre soir. Tu n'as pas supporté de te réveiller dans les bras d'un homme hein ? C'était trop pour un Puckerman c'est ça ?

Jake n'avait pas bouger. Il regardait amusé Ryder gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il choisit de ne pas répondre à sa question et demanda :

- Alors ? Tes raisons de me détester ?

- Ça t'arrive de répondre à une question quand on te la pose ? explosa Ryder.

Comme Jake ne répondait toujours pas, la colère finit d'envahir le jeune homme.

- Très bien ! Si je te déteste Jake, c'est tout bonnement parce que tu ne quittes pas mes pensées. Jour et nuit je pense au baiser, à toi dans mes bras... Je vois sans cesse tes yeux de braise, ton sourire charmeur, ton corps musclé collé au mien. Je te déteste pour me faire ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais ressenti avant. Je pensais savoir ce qu'était le plaisir d'embrasser quelqu'un ou ce qu'était le désir mais par ta faute, toutes ces petites choses sont remises en question. Quand on s'est embrassé, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait explosé, que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'on était seuls au monde. Et ce les deux fois ! Alors oui je te déteste Jake. A cause de toi je ne sais plus qui je suis !

Ryder s'effondra sur une des chaises à bout de force. Il avait lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui le rongeait depuis trois jours.

Jake se laissa glisser contre la porte assommé par cette déclaration quelque peu inattendue de la part de son ami. Un silence de plomb s'installa et se prolongea pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Ce fut Jake qui le rompit.

- Je comprends. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, si je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure ce n'était pas par vengeance ou pour t'humilier. C'était plutôt un test.

- Un test ?!

- J'ai essayé d'oublier ce qui s'est passé lors de la fête de Kitty. Je n'ai pas réussi. J'y pense encore et encore. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain et que j'ai découvert que j'avais passé la nuit blotti dans tes bras, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Au moment où j'ai voulu te repousser, tu as resserré ton étreinte et ton nez s'est glissé dans mon cou. Mon cœur a manqué un battement et j'ai arrêté de respirer quelques secondes. Je suis resté un long moment sans bouger, me laissant bercer par le battement de ton cœur. Je me sentais bien dans tes bras mais en même temps j'avais honte. Honte de ma propre réaction, de ma faiblesse...Puis les autres ont commencé à émerger. Je ne voulais pas qu'on nous trouve dans cette position alors je suis sorti le plus discrètement possible. L'image de nos deux corps lovés ne me quitte plus depuis ce matin-là. Idem pour le baiser. Moi aussi je pensais connaître le plaisir et le désir. En fait j'étais loin du compte. J'ai découvert de nouvelles sensations dans tes bras et ça me fait peur. C'est parce que j'ai eu peur de ma propre réaction que je t'ai giflé. Je suis désolé pour ça d'ailleurs mais c'est parti tout seul. Tu as bouleversé tout mon être par le simple fait de me prendre dans tes bras. Je voulais savoir si je ressentirais ça de nouveau en t'embrassant ou si c'était uniquement à cause de l'alcool.

Ryder l'avait écoutait sans l'interrompre. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres ''Et ?'' pourtant il n'osa pas la poser et resta muet attendant que Jake reprenne la parole. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Jake assit par terre le dos contre la porte et Ryder sur une chaise. Seule la lumière du couloir filtrant par la vitre éclairait la pièce. Cela ne leurs permettait pas de distinguer dans les détails le visage de l'autre.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ?

- Oui. Non. J'ai peur de la réponse, annonça Ryder se sentant soudain nerveux..

- Le temps s'est figé, la Terre s'est arrêtée de tourner. Il n'y avait plus que toi et moi : mes lèvres chatouillant les tiennes, ma main caressant tes cheveux, la tienne se faufilant sous mon T-shirt dans le creux de mes reins. Mon ventre s'est serré, mon cœur s'est mis à battre à tout rompre tellement le plaisir était intense. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé me sentir aussi... Je ne sais pas comment décrire la chaleur qui m'a envahi à ce moment-là mais c'était si...si...puissant. Moi qui n'ai toujours couru qu'après des filles, j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que c'est un homme qui me trouble de la sorte.

Jake se stoppa net comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. Il laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'enchaîner.

- En fait, non. Non ! J'en ai rien à faire de qui me rend complètement fou, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour Ryder.

Il se releva, dégourdit les jambes avant de s'adresser au jeune homme.

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- On oublie tout ce qu'on vient de s'avouer et on passe à autre chose ou on voit où tout ça nous mène ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ça c'est trop rapide, trop perturbant, trop... Trop tout ! J'ai besoin d'y voir clair...

Jake résista à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et sortit de la salle sans un mot. Lui savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ce qu'il y avait entre Ryder et lui. Peu importait sa réputation, le regard des autres, il ne voulait pas laisser passer l'opportunité d'être heureux. Le bonheur était une denrée trop rare pour qu'il passe à côté. Néanmoins il ne ferait rien que Ryder ne veuille. Ce dernier avait les cartes en main.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Une semaine passa sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole. D'ailleurs Marley non plus ne parlait plus à Ryder. Elle avait besoin de temps pour oublier et pardonner.

Au lycée, les deux garçons faisaient en sorte de se croiser le moins possible. A vrai dire, c'était principalement Jake qui évitait Ryder. Il ne voulait pas avoir une quelconque influence sur le choix du jeune homme. Cette semaine permit à Ryder de réfléchir — beaucoup trop — sur la situation, sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait dû mal à s'accepter. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le nier, Jake avait pris une place trop importante dans sa vie. Sept jours qu'il gambergeait mais dans le fond il savait depuis le début ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait fallu juste du temps pour l'admettre, pour ne pas en avoir honte et pour ne pas se sentir coupable de ressentir cette irrésistible attirance pour une personne du même sexe. Il avait pris sa décision.

- Jake ! l'interpella-t-il en sortant de cours. On peut parler ? En privé ?

Le garçon acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de chant totalement déserte. Ryder resta debout au milieu de la pièce fixant Jake adossé à la porte bras croisés.

- Alors ? Tu voulais parler ?

- Tu m'as évité toute la semaine. Pourquoi ? demanda Ryder plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu avais besoin de réfléchir alors je me suis effacé un maximum pour ne pas t'influencer.

- Oh !

Ryder ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. L'attention le touchait. De plus, ça le réconfortait car il avait pensé que Jake avait changé d'avis le concernant.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine par rapport à ce qu'on s'est confié. Au début, j'ai voulu choisir la simplicité. Tout oublié me paressait la meilleure chose à faire.

Jake serra la mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce que Ryder était en train de dire.

- J'ai essayé, continua le jeune homme. Mais tu es ancré dans ma tête et je ne peux rien y faire. Cette semaine, j'ai été malheureux. Je me suis rendu compte que le simple fait de ne pas te voir me manquait. J'ai cherché à t'apercevoir tous les jours. Le peu de fois où tu apparaissais dans mon champ de vision le sourire me revenait immédiatement et je sentais mon cœur s'emballait.

Jake esquissa un sourire. Ryder s'approcha un peu en laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

- Je me sentais coupable de ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai fini par m'accepter tel que je suis. Peu importe la personne que je désire du moment que ça me rende heureux même si ça m'effraie.

Ryder baissa les yeux vers le sol et se mit à jouer avec ses mains, signe de nervosité. Il murmura :

- Je ne veux pas revivre une semaine comme cela-là. C'est trop dur...

Jake fit un pas en avant. Il prit dans ses mains celles de Ryder pour l'apaiser.

- Ce fut, pour moi aussi les sept jours les plus longs de ma vie.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda le blond timidement.

- J'ai bien ma petite idée.

Le ton employé par le jeune Puckerman était mi-malicieux, mi-séducteur. Il releva le menton de Ryder pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs yeux pétillaient de désir. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans hésitation. Le baiser était passionné sans une once de gêne. Une chaleur ardente s'empara d'eux alors que leurs corps se retrouvaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains se firent aventureuses. Ils se découvraient réellement pour la première fois. Ils mirent finalement fin au baiser complètement à bout de souffle.

- J'ai envie de vivre ça tous les jours, déclara Jake.

- Moi aussi, soupira Ryder d'aise.

- Mais ? Je sens qu'il y a un ''mais''.

- Je veux qu'on soit discrets.

- Tu veux qu'on se cache ? demanda Jake surpris.

- Non ! Je me suis mal exprimé. On n'est juste pas obligé d'étaler notre bonheur sur la place publique. On peut s'embrasser, se prendre par la main mais sans se sauter dessus toutes les cinq minutes.

- Oh ! Tu veux dire contrôler nos pulsions, dit Jake en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

Ryder éclata de rire avant d'embrasser langoureusement son compagnon.

- Je suis sérieux. Pas de marques d'affection intempestives. Il y a suffisamment d'oiseaux de mauvaise augure au lycée, autant éviter de leurs donner trop grains à moudre.

- Pas de problème, l'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble et que je puisse faire ça.

Jake embrassa de nouveau Ryder. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la porte, prêts à affronter le regard des autres. Ryder se stoppa devant la porte et Jake glissa sa main dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, ils échangèrent un regard complice et sortirent dans le couloir main dans la main.

* * *

**La review est votre amie ! Votre avis me ferait très plaisir ;-)**


End file.
